What Ichigo Reads and What Grimm Learns from Them
by Zaxel
Summary: Exactly what the title says... Oneshot. PWP. GrimmxIchi. M for suggestive themes. Shonenai.


_What Ichigo Reads and What Grimmjaw Learns from Them_

By: Zaxel Zaraki

Warnings: Grimm/Ichi OOC. Rated for suggestive themes. PWP.

* * *

"Boo." 

"DAAH!!" Ichigo cried in surprise as he fell forward off his bed. Upon hearing hearty laughter, Ichigo turned around, sat up, and picked up the closest item to throw at his boyfriend.

"The hell, man?!" he yelled, tossing a random plushy (only god knows why he has it) at the Arrancar. "Don't do that!"

Grimmjaw gave Ichigo a toothy grin, catching the big headed stuffed toy in his hands with ease. "Reading porn?"

"No!" Ichigo quickly defended, hiding the mange he had been reading, before being rudely interrupted, under his shirt. "It's none of your business what I read!"

"Oh," Grimmjaw said in a teasing manner. "So it's shojo-manga? Heh, what did I tell you about stealing your sisters books?"

"Fuck you. Get out," Ichigo said sternly, already fed up with the Arrancar's banter.

"So it's yaoi!" he gasped excitedly. "Let me see!" the Sexta Espada nearly jumped on Ichigo and began to pull at his shirt in attempt to get the book.

"Grimm, stop it!" Ichigo cried, trying with one hand to keep his shirt down and with the other trying to push the teal haired man away. "Stop iiit—ahaha!"

"Yes! Tickle spot!" Grimmjaw beamed in accomplishment while tapping his fingers and poking Ichigo's sensitive area over and over, causing the boy to squirm, twitch and giggle uncontrollably. "I didn't know you were so damn ticklish!" the Espada laughed.

"Stop it Grimmjaw!" Ichigo nearly begged, breathless, as he attempted to squirm away from the offending hand and failing quite miserably.

"Not unless you let me see the friggen book!" Grimmjaw demanded, though he was ready to laugh as well upon seeing Ichigo's giggle fit. It wasn't very often Grimmjaw saw the shinigami laugh, let alone smile and moments like these was when the Espada remembered how old Ichigo really was for Ichigo's frowns always made him look older. Grimmjaw would never admit it to Ichigo but he always wanted to be the reason for Ichigo to smile and he promised himself, the moment he saw Ichigo's first true smile, he would try his best to keep him smiling, always.

"Gerroff!" Ichigo cried. The moment he realized what he had said, he quickly clamped both hands over his mouth, his face reddening in embarrassment. Grimmjaw died! He began to laugh so hard that he couldn't breathe. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh along as well, from both embarrassment and the stupidity of the whole situation, and also because Grimmjaw's laughter was contagious.

Grimmjaw seized the moment to dart his hands under Ichigo's white tee and pulled out the forgotten book. "Ah-ha!"

"No! Give it back!" Ichigo cried, the laughing fit thrown out the window as his hands darted forward for the manga. Ichigo's face met with Grimmjaw hand and was being pushed back, out of his book's reach.

"Hentai?" Grimmjaw questioned, raising a thin teal brow in amusement. "I'd never thought you'd be into that sort of stuff—ew!!"

Grimmjaw quickly pulled his hand back when he felt something slimy licking it… un-sensual like. Ichigo took the chance to steal his manga back and glared darkly at his boyfriend.

"Now you know how I feel when you do that shit to me."

"But you don't know where my hand has been!" Grimmjaw looked at his hand in disgust as he wiped it on his hakama.

"I _would_ know and besides, it's not like your hand hasn't been there before," Ichigo scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Grimmjaw beamed a toothy grin once again. "So you do watch me when I masturbate."

"Get out."

Grimmjaw couldn't help another round of laughter and held his stomach to ease the cramping from laughing so hard. Ichigo's frown deepened, his face reddening in embarrassment. One thing Ichigo always hated talking about was sex. For some reason, it left the teen very uncomfortable. Yeah, he loved it when he and Grimmjaw would do… _things…_ but those things, when spoken about aloud, made Ichigo feel embarrassed. He never really knew why he felt that way, especially around his boyfriend. Ichigo was simply timid and self-conscious when it came to things like that.

When the Espada had calmed, he still held that teasing grin but said in a cheesy unnaturally deep manly voice, "I think about you when I touch myself." He added affect with the raising of his eyebrows suggestively.

"You dork!" Ichigo grabbed that same plushy from earlier and shoved it in Grimmjaw's face in attempt to shut him up. "I didn't need to know that!"

Grimmjaw laughed again. Ichigo face was flushed red and it only stood out more with his orange hair contrasting and such. Ichigo was fed up and he got up to leave his bed room.

"Where are you going?" the Arrancar asked, stifling chuckles.

"To lock myself in the bathroom so I can read in peace."

"And masturbate?"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Ichigo yelled again and threw another object he got his hands on, which was an empty can of coffee he had this morning sitting on his desk. Grimmjaw dodged that with ease and literally glomped Ichigo. A surprised yelp came out of Ichigo, an evil chortle from Grimmjaw, and a loud thump sounded as Ichigo's back met with the floor. He groaned from the unsuspecting pain before death-glaring Grimmjaw who was straddling him and grinning like a fat kid who just got a box of Entimen's chocolate cake (the ones with white frosting…).

"So…" Grimmjaw started, smiling fake innocence at Ichigo. "You like hentai?"

The shinigami's face couldn't go any redder. "Yes."

"Did you enjoy the manga?"

"From what I got so far… yes."

"Did you learn anything new?" Grimmjaw said in a seductive tone while sliding his fingers under Ichigo's shirt and running his hands ever so slightly over his chest, making the orange haired teen shiver.

He looked at Grimmjaw in question. "Like?"

"A new position maybe?" his eyebrow quirked up suggestively, seriously this time.

Ichigo blushed some more. "Something… I'm not sure if I can… actually do it..." he said nervously.

"Well… I'mma teach you something _I _learned from reading manga."

Ichigo's thought process went out the window when Grimmjaw showed Ichigo exactly what he learned. The only coherent thought was, _"How the fuck did he learn __that__ from reading manga?!" _But he couldn't complain. Not at all. Except he just had to ask…

"Grimmjaw, how did you learn… _that_?"

The Arracnar grinned. "Your hentai manga."

**End.**

* * *


End file.
